mythworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrasteia
In Greek mythology, Adrasteia (Greek: Ἀδράστεια (Ionic Greek: Ἀδρήστεια), "inescapable"; also spelled Adrastia, Adrastea, Adrestea, Adastreia) was a nymph who was charged by Rhea with nurturing the infant Zeus, in secret, to protect him from his father Cronus (Krónos) in the Dictaean cave.Bibliotheke, 1.1.6. Zeus Adrasteia and her sister Ida, the nymph of Mount Ida, who also cared for the infant Zeus, were perhaps the daughters of Melisseus. The sisters fed the infant milk from the goat Amaltheia. The Korybantes, also known as the Curetes,Callimachus. Hymn to Jove, 47. whom the scholiast on Callimachus calls her brothers, also watched over the child; they kept Cronus from hearing him cry by beating their swords on their shields, drowning out the sound. Sphaira Apollonius Rhodius relatesApollonius Rhodius. Argonautica, III.132-41. that she gave to the infant Zeus a beautiful globe (sphaira) to play with, and on some Cretan coins Zeus is represented sitting upon a globe. The ball, which Aphrodite promises to Eros, is described as if it were the Cosmos: "its zones are golden, and two circular joinsThe celestial equator and the ecliptic.curve around each of them; the seams are concealed, as a twisting dark blue pattern plays over them. If you throw it up with your hands, it sends a flaming furrow through the sky like a star."The furrow is a meteor. Translation by Richard Hunter, Jason and the Golden Fleece. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1993, p 69. Rhesus The tragedy Rhesus, no longer attributed to Euripides, makes Adrasteia the daughter of Zeus, rather than his nurse.Rhesus, 342. Cirrha At Cirrha, the port that served Delphi, Pausanias noted "a temple of Apollo, Artemis and Leto, with very large images of Attic workmanship. Adrasteia has been set up by the Cirrhaeans in the same place, but she is not so large as the other images."Pausanias. Description of Greece, 10.37.8. Epithet for other goddesses Adrasteia was also an epithet of Nemesis, a primordial Great Goddess of the archaic period.As a-da-ra-te-ja her name appears in Mycenaean Pylos (Margareta Lindgren, The People of Pylos: Prosopographical and Methodological Studies in the Pylos Archives: part II Uppsala 1973. The epithet is derived by some writers from Adrastus, who is said to have built the first sanctuary of Nemesis on the river Asopus,Strabo, xiii. p. 588. and by others from the Greek verb (didraskein), according to which it would signify the goddess whom none can escape.Valeken, ad Herod, iii. 40. Adrasteia was also an epithet applied to Rhea herself, to Cybele, and to Ananke. As with Adrasteia, these four were especially associated with the dispensation of rewards and punishments. Lucian of Samosata refers to Adrasteia/Nemesis in his Dialogue of the sea-gods, 9, where Poseidon remarks to a Nereid that Adrasteia is a great deal stronger than Nephele, who was unable to prevent the fall of her daughter Helle from the ram of the Golden Fleece. References Category:Greek goddesses Category:Justice goddesses Category:Nymphs Category:Greek mythology Category:Epithets of Greek deities az:Adrasteya (nimfa) bg:Адрастея (митология) cs:Adrásteia (mytologie) de:Adrastea (Mythologie) el:Αδράστεια (νύμφη) es:Adrastea (mitología) eo:Adrastejo eu:Adrastea fr:Adrastée (mythologie) it:Adrastea (mitologia) ka:ადრასტეია lt:Adrastėja hu:Adraszteia ja:アドラステイアー pl:Adrastea (mitologia) ro:Adrasteia ru:Адрастея fi:Adrasteia sv:Adrasteia uk:Адрастея (німфа) zh:阿德剌斯忒亚